


An Apology

by BeckyArteest2004



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Tickling, cousin bonding, he deserves an apology, i feel like Miguel and his cousins should get along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeckyArteest2004/pseuds/BeckyArteest2004
Summary: Basically a scenario that was in my head for weeks. Rosa and Abel feel the need to apologize to Miguel, and so does Tia Gloria. Miguel and his primos do more than apologize though.I decided to finally post this after reading the fic “While Searching” by KatcadeCascade.





	An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember how in Coco, when Miguel wanted to sign up for the talent show and Rosa and Abel made the argument: “You have to have talent to be in a talent show.” “Yeah, what are you gonna do? Shine shoes?” Yeah. It was rude. And when Tia Gloria commented during the fight “fills his head with crazy fantasies!” But look at Rosa, Abel, and Gloria’s facial expressions when Miguel runs away. I think they feel bad for him and regret what they said to him. So, I like building character even on extremely minor ones. So in this fic, all three of them apologize to their cousin/nephew.

It was 3 days after the music ban was lifted, 1 week after Miguel came back home. Miguel and Rosa had left for school. As Rosa looked at her cousin, she remembered on Dia de Muertos when he said something about a talent show, and she and her brother Abel, teased him by implying he had no talent. But later that evening, when his secret was discovered, she honestly felt a little sorry for him. Yeah, she heard those first few notes on his makeshift guitar before Abuelita smashed it. It didn’t sound half bad. When he finally came back, he played a song for Mama Coco, which got her to remember people’s names again and her Papá, who she seemed to love very much. Somehow, it was enough to convince Abuelita that music couldn’t be THAT bad, so the estupido ban was lifted. Rosa never got the chance to apologize for what she said, and neither did Abel. Rosa swore that after school and they came home, and after her shift in the workshop that she and Abel would apologize to Miguel. 

Because to say that she didn’t care about Miguel was a lie. Even if he was a handful at times.

When Miguel came home from school, he greeted his family hola and headed to his room to get the guitar. But not before shortly catching a glimpse of Tia Gloria and Rosa looking at him with grief. He didn’t pay it any mind. After the ban on music was lifted, he wanted to prove to the family more than anything that music was NOT a curse. So he changed his mind about being like De la Cruz. Not after he saw what it did to him. Instead, he would make his family proud by making shoes AND music! After all, there’s nothing stopping him from doing both! When he presented the idea to Mamá, Papá, and Abuelita, they seemed intrigued, and agreed. Soon, his cousins Manny and Benny met him outside in the courtyard, where he sat on the boarded up well to play. “Hey, primos, do you mind if I play tunes for you two?” He asked them. The two little boys nodded eagerly, waiting for him to start. He didn’t know what song to play, so Miguel played some random chords to entertain the boys.  


Inside the workshop, the Riveras could faintly hear Miguel playing music in the courtyard. It was a beautiful sound, you couldn’t deny it. They began to grow used to music during the past few days. The idea of Miguel being a shoemaker AND a musician sounded great to Miguel’s parents. Rosa was practicing sewing leather together for boots at her station, with Abel buffing shoes at his as usual, and Tia Gloria taking orders at the window. As Rosa finishes the stitches, she remembers the look Miguel gave her when she said “You have to have talent to be in a talent show.” It was smug. As if saying “That’s what YOU think.” And his guitar-playing sounded pretty to her after a while. Turning to her older brother, she said, “Hey, Abel? You remember on Dia de Muertos last week when we teased Miguel about the talent show?” Abel looked at her. “Yeah? What about it?” She frowned. “I think we owe him an apology. You heard his music, right? Don’t you think we were wrong to assume things?” Abel nodded. “I DO feel pretty bad. I mean, he looked so upset when Abuelita smashed the guitar,” Rosa smiled a bit, glad for Abel’s understanding, when he’s usually easily distracted. It’s about time they support him. “Well, your shift’s up, go take a break, chicos.” Tia Gloria called from the window. “¡Te veo luego!” Rosa responded before heading to the courtyard with Abel, towards Miguel.  


Manny and Benny were dancing playfully around Miguel while he played music. But when he spotted Rosa and Abel, he froze and hid the guitar behind his back with an innocent smile. “Hola…?” He said nervously. “Miguel, can we talk?” Rosa said confidently. “Uh…sure.” Miguel responded, propping the guitar on the edge of the well. “Sooo…you remember last week? When you talked about a talent show?” Rosa started. Miguel frowned. “What about it?” He remembered how they implied he had nothing to show people except shining shoes. Rosa stepped closer and said, “Abel and I want to apologize for saying what we said. You DO have talent. I mean, your music is not that bad!” Miguel looked up. He wasn’t expecting an apology. He knew they were just teasing that day. “It’s alright, guys. I knew you were just teasing me.” Abel added in, “Well, then, if it makes up for it, can we try to learn with you?” Miguel jumped up. “Of course!” Soon, the three of them were huddled on the boarded well, listening to each other play and sing. Abel ended up singing remember me pretty well, earning applause from both kids. 

Turning around, they saw Manny and Benny bounding towards them with mischievous looks. Miguel quickly set down the instrument just in case. “Tickle fight!” The boys squealed. “Whoa!” Miguel exclaimed, surprised as Benny pounced on his chest and hugged him, his short arms reaching his sensitive spot on his stomach and tickled. “No, stop it! That tickles!” Miguel squealed, laughing hysterically. Rosa was soon attacked by Manny, her little brother doing the same, but Rosa wasn’t ticklish. “Oh, hermanito, let me help you with that.” She said teasingly, reaching behind her cousin. “Eek! Noo!” Miguel was laughing until tears were coming out of his eyes. Miguel and Rosa ended up on top of each other, laughing their butts off. “Let’s go inside!” Miguel suggested after catching his breath. “Yeah, I’m getting hungry!” Abel said. “You’re ALWAYS hungry.” Rosa said, rolling her eyes. Abel smirked. “Come on, you poco loco kids.” Miguel put his guitar back on the pillow in his room and sighed in contentment. “Looks like mi familia finally appreciates me for my passion.” He smiled like an idiot. Going back downstairs to dinner, sitting next to Rosa and Mama Coco, who he told happened today, and she smiled a bit. Abuelita piled tamales high on her Miguelito’s plate as usual, but this time Miguel didn’t mind. She was only showing her love for him. He chatted about some fútbol game coming up and how he was on the team as a goalie, even though he wasn’t a professional. “Good luck on that, flaco. With your frame, you could probably break a wrist.” Rosa teased. Miguel smiled. “I hope not. But I do hope we win.” 

After being excused from dinner, Tia Gloria approached him. “Si?” Miguel asked. She put on a small smile. “I want to apologize for what I said on Dia de Muertos last week. It’s good to have dreams. But, I think we nearly crushed yours.” Miguel remembered how his Tia commented on his “crazy fantasy”. Looking back on it, he probably was crazy. He didn’t want to end up like De la Cruz. “It’s fine, Tia. I know now that, well, maybe it IS a crazy fantasy.” Tia Gloria looked pleased. “I’m glad we agree. And I thought your idea of being both a zapatero and a musico was great. Nothing’s gonna stop you now, chico!” She walked away, patting his head and winking as she passed. Miguel smiled even bigger now. His day was going great! Three apologies, fun with his cousins, and approval of a proposal from him! That night, he laid in bed and smiled at the ceiling. “Búenas noches.” 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I based Abel singing remember me on a video I saw of his voice actor, Polo Rajas, singing it in Spanish, and it’s BEAUTIFUL. And Gloria patting Miguel on the head was a nod to Héctor patting him on the head in the movie after he apologized to Miguel for lying.


End file.
